Like the Stars Need the Sky, I Need You
by AllieWeasleyxx
Summary: Harry Potter is over, but what happened behind the Golden Trio? Fred has fallen head over heels for one particular bookworm, and she for him. George? He's relentless in his teasing as always. Follow Fred and his new love through book five and past seven.
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello, lovelies! So, this is my fanfiction with Freddie in it (like many of my others shall include). It is not my first one, but it is the first one I have posted on here. They aren't really separated into 'chapters', but... 'parts'? I dunno...**

**I have quite a bit typed up already, so I might update this every other day or every week? Let's just see how well this first part goes? c: Enjoy~**

**-x-**

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. _

_-Loretta Young_

It started off like any ordinary day in Flourish and Blotts when Vanessa Hayes met Fred Weasley. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and helping out her Grandmother for the summer in Diagon Alley. She was in Ravenclaw and adored anything that had to do with reading and writing, which was why Flourish and Blotts was the perfect place for her to be in. Her family was completely pure-blooded, except for the few Muggle-borns that had been married into the family. Her uncle, for instance, was Muggle-born and had been in Hufflepuff while her pure-blood aunt had been in Gryffindor.

Fred Weasley was in his seventh year, on the hunt for used books for his classes. George and their mother was also there with him, but over looking at the books for fifth years. He crept up beside the vaguely familiar curly-haired Vanessa, noticing the badge that indicated she worked at the store. "I believe having a job here means selling the books, not reading them," he teased, leaning against the bookshelf with an amused grin.

Vanessa jumped in surprise, knocking over a near-by stack of books. "Merlin's beard," she breathed, clutching the old, dark brown book she had been reading to her chest. Her black curls were pulled out of her dark brown eyes with a blue ribbon, and she wore a simple, pleated black skirt, white button up, dark green apron, and black slip on shoes. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, bending down to pick up the fallen stack of books.

"No thanks, I was just browsing," Fred informed her, squatting to help pick up the books as well. "I'm Fred... Fred Weasley. Seventh year in Gryffindor Have I seen you anywhere before? A beautiful girl such as you should know a handsome guy such as me," he asked curiously, once they had cleaned up the books. Granted they could have used magic to straighten the stack, but it hadn't crossed his mind until they had each piled the last two books on the stack. He figured they had just run into each other in Diagon Alley once before.

Brushing her skirt off, Vanessa tucked the book she had been reading in the crook of her arm. "Vanessa Hayes. Perhaps at Hogwarts? I'm sixth year in Ravenclaw," she told him, extending her hand. "Are you always this cocky?" she teased, raising her eyebrows. She had recognized the Weasley twin from the time they had advertised their snack boxes to a group of Ravenclaws the year before on the train home. Other then that she had only seen him in the corridors or in the Great Hall.

Fred stood up and shook her hand. "Yes I am," he replied, winking playfully. "You were in that group of Ravenclaws George and I advertised to on the train," he recalled, scanning the title of the book she had been reading. "Pride and Prejudice? I've never heard of that one. Is it a new author?" he asked, leaning against the bookshelf once more.

"No, it's a rather old book written by a Muggle author. Gran doesn't like me reading Muggle books much so I have to come back here when she's off helping someone," Vanessa explained, glancing around the corner to make sure her Grandmother wasn't coming in search of her. She crouched down and tucked the book behind a group of rather old looking books on the bottom shelf. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" she asked.

The amused smile returned as he watched her hide the book. "Well, my mum already found all of my books, but I'm rather hungry and I'm in need of a lunch companion... Does your shift end soon?" he asked, following her up to the front of the store, where his mother, George, and Vanessa's Grandmother emerged from the used books area.

Vanessa took her place behind the counter and leaned forward. "My cousin should be back from her break in about ten minutes. I'm free then?" she offered as Mrs. Weasley set her large stack of books on the counter and began to pull out her money pouch.

"Free to do what?" George and Vanessa's Grandmother questioned at once.

"I'm going to take my lunch break when Lila gets back. Mr. Weasley and I are going to grab a bite to eat. If that's alright with his mother, of course," Vanessa informed her Grandmother, offering a polite smile in Mrs. Weasley's direction. "I should be back in at least an hour," she added quickly.

Mrs. Weasley gave a heavy sigh and glanced at her son. "I suppose you deserve to have a bit of fun. But one hour only. We'll meet you back here then," she told Fred in a serious tone.

"Cousin? How old might this cousin be? She look anything like you?" George asked jokingly as the bells on the door chimed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and set Mrs. Weasley's books in brown paper bags. "She has a boyfriend, she is nineteen, and if you want to know what she looks like... turn around," she told George, grinning as Fred elbowed his twin in the side. She and her cousin looked nothing alike, minus the eyes.

"What about me?" the blonde-haired Lila asked, joining her cousin and Grandmother behind the counter.

Vanessa slid the paper bag across the counter and pulled the apron over her head, passing it to Lila. "George was basically asking to try and hook up with you," she informed her, letting her hair down around her shoulders. "I'll be back in an hour. Fred and I are going to lunch for a bit," she added, moving around to join the Weasleys.

Lila smirked and slid the apron on over her head. "Have fun," she mused, giving her younger cousin a look that clearly read 'details later' before disappearing into the back.

"Ready?" Fred asked cheerfully, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I spotted this place across from Ollivander's that smelled delightful," he added, leading her out of Flourish and Blotts.

-x-

The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin had not ended well at all, even though Gryffindor won. By the time Vanessa had reached the Quidditch pitch, Madame Hooch had separated George, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were still struggling to restrain Fred and they looked rather relieved to see Vanessa jogging their way. "Take him and calm him down, please," Angelina gasped as Malfoy was walked up to the hospital wing.

Vanessa looped her arm through Fred's firmly. "Come on, I believe a walk around the grounds will do you good," she stated, picking up his discarded broom and passing it to Katie. "We'll get you calmed down, changed, then head onto lunch. Sound like a plan?" she asked, leading him along, her grip still tight.

Fred exhaled and glanced down at the small girl leading him along as if she knew he wouldn't struggle against her. "Right... sounds good," he replied, anger coursing through him. How dare Malfoy talk about his family like that. "At least George and Harry got a few good hits on the git," he muttered darkly, glaring in frustration at the grass.

"What did he even say to provoke you?" Vanessa asked, rubbing his back to calm him down. After the first lunch they had spent together, every lunch break (even a few suppers) were spent together until term started. Occasionally George or Lila joined them, but that was only once every week. During the hour lunches and close to three hour suppers, they talked nonstop. By the last supper they had together, they felt as if the had known each other since they were much younger.

"He insulted my family and Harry's mum," he replied, unable to meet her eyes. To her, he figured, it would sound silly. To any girl it would have seemed foolish, but that was his family.

Understanding seemed to cross Vanessa's expression as they tromped through the snow. "Malfoy can be a spoiled, rotten git. He goes around insulting parents that actually care about their children because he probably has no idea what father's love is," she grumbled, her fingers tensing on his back. The two used to be good friends, but over the summer she and Draco had gotten into a huge fight. She used her free hand to tighten her jacket around her, obviously cold.

They moved past Hagrid's deserted cabin and the Forbidden Forest. Fred slid his arm her, though he figured his slightly damp Quidditch uniform wouldn't provide much warmth for either of them. "Let's turn back. I don't think we really need to suffer this cold, let's just to go back to the Quidditch pitch. My clothes are there," he told her, turning around and leading back to the pitch.

A comfortable silence enveloped them along the way back to the Quidditch locker rooms. Vanessa rested a gloved fist on his stomach, yawning in exhaustion. She had been staying up late reading her books by Muggle authors. "I really need to stop sleeping through breakfast," she grumbled as her stomach let out a low growl. Inside the locker rooms, warmth greeted them cheerfully. She turned her back so he could change without her spotting his half-naked body.

Fred chuckled and began removing his Quidditch gear. "You could always start joining George, Lee, and I for breakfast? That should brighten your mornings and keep you awake," he teased, stuffing his Qudditch uniform in it's usual spot. He pulled on a pair of Muggle jeans and dug through his bag to find a shirt that was actually long sleeved instead of short sleeved. His jacket and cloak were both up in the Gryffindor Common Room. "You can turn around, I'm decent," he added.

Turning around, a blush formed on her already pink cheeks. "That's not decent. You're still shirtless!" Vanessa pointed out, taking a seat on the bench. "I already have lunch and supper with you, study in the Library every night, and see you in the corridors, now you want breakfast with me? You're suffocating me!" she teased, crossing her legs. "But I like your company enough that I'll join you," she added when he gave her a pleading look.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Fred joked, winking. He pulled on his shirt and slid the bag over his should. "Don't think I didn't see that blush. I'm sure you enjoyed the view," he added, a smirk playing along his lips.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on," she told him, avoiding his teasing.

-x-

"Fred, I'm really not ready for this whole 'meet the family' thing. Not to mention you father is in St. Mungo's," Vanessa protested, leading Fred in her house, out of the snow and ice. Her mother and father could be heard in the other room, cheerily singing carols as they decorated the tree. "I'm sure he would rather you introduce me when he is healthy," she added, brushing the snow off of her head.

Removing his scarf, Fred shook his head. "I already told you, 'Nessa, Dad insisted on meeting you. You can have lunch with us and we'll have you back for Christmas dinner with your family tonight. I'll even stay for a bit if you'd like," he told her, pulling his jacket off as well. "He really wants to meet you," he added, giving his best pleading eyes.

Vanessa pursed her lips, crossing her arms. "Oh, I suppose. You used the eyes... I suppose I have to," she grumbled, unable to hide the smile threatening to cross her lips. "I just have to tell Mum and Dad then get ready. Perhaps you can help them decorate the tree and sing carols while you wait?" she teased, taking his hand and pulling him down the cheerily decorated hallway.

"I really don't think you want to hear me singing," Fred responded, chuckling. He glanced around in surprise when they arrived into the drawing room, which was covered in boxes of ornaments and other decorations. "I see you forgot to mention they are very much into the Christmas spirit," he muttered.

"Oh, relax. They're going to love you," Vanessa replied simply. "Mum, Dad, this is Fred Weasley. He was wondering if I could go have lunch with him and his family. I should be back before dinner tonight," she promised, looking very much like her mother. They had the same curly dark hair, slightly upturned nose, and height. She and her father shared the same pale complexion, brown eyes, and face shape. She was an Auror and had been for a while.

Mrs. Hayes smiled cheerfully and pulled Fred into a hug. "Oh, we've heard so much about you! You should see the look on 'Nessie's face when she gets your letters... Adorable!" she cheered, pulling back to examine him closely. She was short and slender, with wild curls like her daughter.

"Mum," Vanessa groaned, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Well, it's true," Mr. Hayes stated, shaking Fred's hand firmly. He was a tall, thick man with a mop of dark brown hair sprinkled with grey. They were both in the Order, and had been the last time as well. "As long as she's back by supper, you can take her," he added.

Fred flashed a grin in Vanessa's direction, chuckling when he saw her blushing. "It's good to know my letters make her smile," he stated cheerfully.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs to change out of her pajamas. She changed into a white lace-and-silk skirt, a jewel neck, green, long sleeved top, red fitted pea coat, and black flats. She grabbed her black hat, gloves, and scarf before returning downstairs. Pausing outside the drawing room, she heard her father and Fred in a conversation about Quidditch and her mother humming cheerfully. She smiled and entered the room once more. "Ready?" she asked.

Adding the last two ornaments to the tree, Fred turned around. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, sliding his jacket and scarf back on. "It was very nice to meet both of you," he told Mr. and Mrs. Hayes.

"I hope you'll join us for the tea before supper? Lila and Vanessa's grandmother will be here, as well as a few other family members. Perhaps over the summer we could plan a lunch with your mother and father?" Mrs. Hayes asked, before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I'll have my mum send an owl over so you two can plan something," Fred promised as Mrs. Hayes ushered them out. He led Vanessa along the snow-covered lawn, more snow beginning to pile up. "Hold on tight," he warned her, before apparating to the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmald Place. He place a finger to his lips before opening the front door.

Vanessa followed him through the dark hallway quietly, down to the dinning room. She stopped him outside the cracked door and bit her lip. "I... I can't do this, Fred. I know I've pretty much met everybody but it was hardly for longer then ten minutes," she whispered worriedly. Ginny, George, and Ron were the only ones she knew well.

Fred brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "If I like you, they'll like you," he promised, trailing his hand down to hers. "I promise," he added, squeezing her hand. He pulled her into the kitchen where the smells of Christmas lunch filled their noses.

"Oh, I was getting so worried! I thought perhaps... Something had happened," Mrs. Weasley cried when they came through the door. She pulled them into tight, bone-crushing hugs, kissing their cheeks. "I told you only twenty minutes, Fred, it's been close to an hour," she added, waving her wooden spoon in his direction.

"It was my fault... I had just woken up when he arrived, so I had to get ready," Vanessa apologized as she was rushed to the table.

**-x-**

**So, now I hope you understand what I mean by 'parts' and not 'chapters'? xD**

**Well, that's it for now! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Freddie and Vanessa would like you to review as well!**

**Until next time,**

**AllieWeasleyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo again! The first part seemed to turn out rather well, though I would very much like some reviews, please?**

**Special thanks to and XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX for being the first two to add my story to their 'Story Alerts'. I hope you enjoy what's to come! :D**

**Enjoy~**

**-x-**

Valentine's Day was two days away, which meant the second trip to Hogsmead. Vanessa was rushing from the Library to the Great Hall for lunch. She had spent her free period before lunch in there writing an essay and had accidentally stayed halfway through lunch. Her growling stomach was the only hint that she was missing lunch and she was hoping to get their in time to at least to eat something small.

"Vanessa! There you are!" Cho Chang cheered, hurrying towards her friend. "Fred... He want's to see you. George told me he's at the clock tower," she added, smiling cheerfully.

"The clock tower? What is he doing...?" Vanessa trailed off and shook her head, chuckling. "Thank you," she added before rushing off to the clock tower. Her stomach was still growling angrily, but she figured she could last until supper. Up in the clock tower, she glanced around. "Fred?" she called, heading towards the front.

Fred was sitting on a grey blanket with a basket in the center of it. "I thought you'd never make it," he stated, motioning to the seat across from him. "Get caught up at the library?" he asked, grinning.

Vanessa laughed and took the seat opposite of him. "What is all this?" she asked, gesturing to the basket and blanket. It was set up so they could see out the clock tower, but the snow wasn't landing on them. Granted it was still cold, but it was nice.

"Lunch," Fred responded, pulling two butterbeers and two bowls of warm soup from the basket between them. With a flick of his wand, the butterbeer lids popped off and landed neatly in the basket. "That and I figured I could charm you into going into Hogsmead with me... like a date," he added, sipping his butterbeer.

Hiding a pleased smile, Vanessa sipped her butterbeer, pretending to have to think about it. "Well, since you went through all of this trouble, I guess I have to go with you," she decided, stirring the vegetables around in the soup. "How did you get all this up here without Umbridge noticing?" she asked curiously.

Shrugging, Fred swallowed a bite of soup. "I have my ways," he teased, winking. He had happened to get Dobby the House Elf to set this up before lunch had started, nicking a basket, blanket, and meal. "Umbridge never comes up here during lunch. She's too busy staring everybody down in the Great Hall... The great toad," he added, shaking his head slightly.

"This is absolutely brilliant. I was afraid I was going to miss lunch, but thanks to you I didn't," Vanessa cheered, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You should have known I wo-"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Hayes, detention! Students are not to have food outside of the Great Hall and they are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. My office at five p.m. tonight." Umbridge's shill voice rang out as she stepped out from behind the clock tower. She flicked her wand and the soup, butterbeer, and blanket stuffed themselves into the basket before flying into her left hand.

Vanessa jumped up before the blanket was ripped from under them. She glanced at Fred, who was looking extremely apologetic. The two of them had been in detention with Umbridge twice since term had resumed. Their hands were still slightly pink from the foul 'special' quills. Once Umbridge had stalked away, she bit her lip.

"'Nessa, I'm sorry... I honestly didn't thi-"

"Oh, hush up. It was worth having lunch and knowing we get to go to Hogsmead together... like a date," Vanessa responded, shouldering her school bag. "Come on, we better get to class," she added, leading him towards the stairs.

Around seven o'clock that evening, Vanessa and Fred emerged from Umbridge's office, their hands reading 'I must obey the rules'. They walked in silence until they were a safe distance away from her pink office. "She's wretched, absolutely horrible. I can't believe she's making you return tomorrow because you called her a toad earlier. Why won't Dumbledore just fire the old hag and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts himself? Or get someone from the Order?" she hissed under her breath.

"Dumbledore is probably busy with Headmaster duties and things from the Order to even notice what's going on," Fred muttered grumpily. His hand stung worse then before, the two having been kept longer then the last time. They reached the corridor where Vanessa would have to turn to head to her common room for the night, but Fred pulled her along by the hand. He shushed her when she asked where they were headed. He pulled her into the Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement had adjusted itself to look like a common room, but with only a couch, table, and fireplace. On the couch was a warm looking quilt and two fluffy pillows. "What are we doing here?" she asked, looking around in disbelief. Two goblets of hot cocoa settled themselves on the table along with a plate of cookies.

"I wasn't ready to go back to the Common Room," Fred explained, stretching out on the comfortable couch. "Plus, I figured this would make up for earlier. Umbridge won't be interrupting us this time,"he added cheerily, picking up a cookie and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Vanessa laughed and took a seat a the couch. She set her shoes neatly by the couch and kicked her feet up on the couch. Her legs stretched along side his body and her back leaning against the fluffy pillow.

Fred spread the blanket over the both of them and grinned. "See, much better then going back to our Common Rooms alone," he cheered, before taking a bite of his cookie. "Why couldn't you be born a year earlier? Then we could at least have a few classes together and I won't have to wait to see you during the Holidays or Hogsmeade trips next year," he muttered, obviously disappointed at the fact he wouldn't be able to surprise her between classes or sneak off for secret lunches.

"We'll write down everything, no matter if it's just 'I stayed in bed all day'," Vanessa replied simply, sipping the warm cocoa. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the black uniform trousers. She watched as he drew a random pattern on her bare shin, the blanket only covering two inches more then her uniform skirt, which went to her knee. "This summer I'll spend the month before term resumes with you at the Burrow," she promised.

"Sounds brilliant," Fred responded, sitting up to grab another cookie. "I'll visit for a week the month before that. George and I will be getting things for the joke shop set up that month, so it will probably be early morning or late in the evenings," he added thoughtfully before sinking his teeth into the soft cookie.

Vanessa had been one of the only ones that Fred had told about Harry giving the Triwizard Tournament winnings to the joke shop. She finished the cocoa and sighed. "This is all assuming You-Know-Who doesn't start attacking. My aunt was a Death Eater, Lila's mother. According to Lila, she hasn't returned home since the night Cedric died," she told him quietly, ashamed to even be related to her aunt. "My mum told me that the last time You-Know-Who was at large, my aunt was sent to kill us the week before Harry's parents were killed. The Order sent my mum, dad, me, Lila, and my grandmother into hiding," she added.

Fred moved around so he sat next to Vanessa, both now leaning against the pillow. He draped his arm around her should and hugged her close. "At least they kept you all safe," he murmured, resting his chin on her head. He inhaled the small of strawberry-banana shampoo and a grin played along his lips.

The door opened quietly, neither of them hearing it or the footsteps coming in. George glanced at his good friend, Lee Jordan, and smirked as if to say 'I-Told-You-So'. They crept up behind the two, waiting to see if they noticed. "Cookies and cocoa? How come we weren't invited?" George asked, causing the two to jump apart, Fred falling onto the floor. George cracked up as two squashy armchairs popped up for himself and Lee.

"Merlin's beard! What are you two doing here?" Vanessa gasped, helping Fred off of the ground. She moved to sit properly on the couch, as Lee and George helped themselves to the cookies and Fred stretched out on the couch once more. She chuckled when Fred settled his head in her lap and grinned boyishly up at her.

Lee rested his feet on the table and swallowed his mouthful of cookie. "Fred never skips supper-"

"And he usually is in the common room if he's not with us," George added. "So we figured he was off trying to romance you or something. We looked in all of our usual hiding place, but then Lee here pointed out the fact you probably didn't want us finding you," he continued, chuckling. "And what better place to hide out then the Room of Requirement?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, her fingers sliding through Fred's hair absentmindedly. "Right, so you tried finding us even after you considered the fact that we didn't want to be found?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, 'Nessa, love, you have to remember this is George and Lee you're talking about," Fred pointed out, yawning.

"We didn't want Freddie being a bad influence on you," George told Vanessa, smirking slightly. "But, I see we're already too late to stop that. Lee, I believe we're unwanted here. I think there's time to get a few first years rounded up to test the products before curfew."

The two left, taking a few cookies with them. Vanessa continued to run her fingers through his soft hair, shaking her head at the two. "Freddie isn't going to run along and talk business?" she teased as the door shut quietly.

Fred sat up slightly so she could lean against the pillow with him once more. "Not at the moment. I'd much rather spend time before curfew with a beautiful girl instead of listening to Hermione's speeches," he responded, tucking one of her stray curls behind her ear.

"And how many girls do you say that to every evening?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow to mirror his position.

Raising an eyebrow, Fred chuckled. "None, Miss Hayes. My heart solely belongs to you," he responded seriously. He tilted her chin up slightly with his index finger, searching her face for any sign of her wanting him to stop. Instead, she surprised him and met his lips halfway for a soft, innocent kiss.

Vanessa rested her fingers on the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers for the first time. When they pulled away, her lips were still tingling from his kiss. Their first kiss and her first kiss couldn't have been any better. "Unexpected, but absolutely perfect," she murmured, tracing the outside of his ear, down his jaw.

Fred grinned and dropped his hand from her chin, to cover hers. He brought her fingertips to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "I told you my heart belongs to you," he teased.

Valentine's Day came with a cold, grey sky and a fresh layer of snow covering the lands. Students gathered excitedly around Filch, anxious to get free of Umbridge and her rules. After getting up early, and clothing advice from Cho, Vanessa had made it down to the gates. She wore a pair of Muggle jeans, black suede boots, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a black jacket. Just outside the gates, she saw Fred waiting.

Fred immediately grinned cheerily when he spotted Vanessa handing her slip to Filch. Once she was let though, he pulled her into a tight, bear hug. "For a while there I didn't think you would make it," he teased, lacing his fingers with hers. They headed off towards Hogsmead, their feet dragging along through the snow.

"I would never miss our first official date. Not even if I had to suffer through George's teasing afterwards," Vanessa replied sweetly, kissing his cheek. After their first kiss, they had stayed in the Room of Requirement well past four in the morning simply talking and occasionally stealing kisses. They probably would have stayed until breakfast, but they both had to freshen up for classes.

"George gave me hell the other afternoon," Fred muttered, sniggering quietly. When he had finally made in up to the dormitory, the guys were all already stirring and getting ready. He had ignored all of their questioning gazes and slid into his bed, sleeping until his first class, having a free period during first period.

Vanessa laughed and led him towards the Three Broomsticks. "I was late to History of Magic. Made some excuse up about having a bit of a headache. Then Anna wouldn't stop questioning me," she told him, referring to her close friend Anna Reed. "I finally gave in and told her that I had been with you and she flipped," she added.

Fred laughed and held the door open for her. "She probably thinks I'm a horrible influence on you," he mused, leading her to a comfy corner in the back. "Two butterbeers with some cinnamon in both," he told the waiter who practically flew down upon them before they could even remove their jackets.

Sliding into the cushioned bench, Vanessa unbuttoned her jacket slowly. She was slightly surprised, but pleased when he slid into the spot next to her instead of across from her. "I think we may end up getting the teasing a bit earlier then simply tonight," she whispered when Lee and George made their way over to the table.

Two butterbeers were set in front of them as George and Lee took the seats across from them. "Figured as much," Fred replied, lacing his fingers with hers under the table. He took a sip of his butterbeer as George and Lee ordered themselves a butterbeer and settled themselves in the chairs.

"Morning, lovebirds, I see you two had another late night last night. I can't decide who to call the bad influence. Fred never stayed out this late, but I'm sure Vanessa's never broken a rule until Fred came in the picture. She's the picture of innocence," George teased, shrugging off his grey jacket and the Gryffindor scarf.

"Yeah, I'd go with Fred being the bad influence on Vanessa. She probably went to every class on time, was in her common room an hour before curfew, and turned in all her essays a week early. Now, she's missing classes, out way past curfew, and not to mention..." Lee lowered his voice, "the D.A."

Vanessa and Fred shared an amused look. "Honestly, boys, you make me out to seem like the most innocent girl at Hogwarts. I've had my fair share of being late to class and staying out past curfew," she told them, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "Only to be in the library or helping out one of the professors," he pointed out, siding with George and Lee for once. He had talked to Vanessa long enough to figure out she had been almost as innocent as George and Lee depicted her. "I would have to take the title of bad influence," he added.

"So what are you two up to today? Will there be a time we can steal Fred away to do some important shopping for the shop?" George questioned, leaning back in his chair. His butterbeer was already halfway gone, signaling he was anxious to get out of there.

"Of course," Vanessa responded, cutting off Fred's protests. "We won't have another Hogsmead trip for a while and with Umbridge watching the mail, you won't be able to order anything," she explained for Fred's questioning gaze. "I know how much the business means to you two and I'm not going to try to pull you away from that," she added, squeezing his hand.

Lee raised an eyebrow slightly. "Fred, I believe this one's a keeper. Anyway, we're going to get going. When you're ready to release him for a bit, Fred will know where to find us," he stated, finishing off the last of his butterbeer and standing up with George.

They called their goodbyes, then Fred turned to face Vanessa. "You really didn't have to do that, I'm sure George and Lee would be perfectly fine on their own," he told her quietly.

Vanessa chuckled and shook her head. "Fred, I don't mind, really. You won't be able to get the shop up and running without products," she pointed out, letting her fingers trace a random pattern on his hand. "If you'd like, I'll tag along, but I don't think I'll be of much use except a distraction," she added, smiling sheepishly.

"You never know, I may need a distraction," Fred teased, winking. He finished off the rest of his butterbeer and set the cup with George and Lee's empty ones.

Leaning over, Vanessa gave him a tender kiss. She let her lips linger on his longer then usual. "You had a bit of... whipped cream on your lip," she explained when the pulled away.

Fred smirked at her excuse. "Right, whipped cream," he replied, sniggering quietly when she blushed. He pressed his lips to her forehead before she finished off her butterbeer. "Ready to brave the cold?" he asked, sliding on his jacket.

Wrinkling her nose, Vanessa shrugged. "I suppose," she replied, sliding her jacket on as well. She laughed when he insisted on letting her wear his scarf. "You know, I think it's a bit odd wearing a Gryffindor scarf when I'm in Ravenclaw," she teased once they were outside.

"Shows where your true loyalties lie," Fred teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Honestly, 'Nessa, don't deny the fact you want to be in Gryffindor with me," he added, leading her through the large groups of Hogwarts students. They followed the empty path that led by the Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest.

"I dunno, I think I like our sneaking around in the Room of Requirement. We would never be able to be alone if we were in the same House," Vanessa pointed out moving so she walked backwards in front of him. She took both of his hands, pulling him along. "It's kind of exciting, breaking the rules," she added, lowering her voice a bit.

Fred laughed and raised his eyebrows. "George and Lee were right, I am a bad influence on you," he responded, snow beginning to fall again. "Watch o-"

Vanessa bumped right into Draco Malfoy, who was also walking backwards to talk with his usual gang- Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. She fell backwards onto the snow-covered path, as did Draco.

Draco turned to see who had bumped into him, a scowl in place. "Oh... 'Nessie. I... I'm sorry," he stuttered, scowl immediately falling from his lips. He scrambled to stand up and help her up, shocked expressions on Fred and Pansy's face. "Are you okay?" he asked curiously, offering his hand.

Laughing, Vanessa took his hand. "I'm fine, Draco," she promised, waving away his concern. "C'mon, Fred," she stated, pulling the red-head along. She waved slightly towards Draco before wrapping her arms around Fred's waist.

"What was that? Malfoy was actually half-way decent to someone?" Fred asked, surprise still etched upon his face. He glanced back at Draco, who was staring dumb-founded after them. "Since when were you and Malfoy on a first name bases? Nickname, no less."

Rolling her eyes, she fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. "The Malfoys have always been good friends with mine. Draco and I were practically raised together," Vanessa informed him with a slight shrug. "The Draco you know is just an act to please his parents. He's not all bad," she added, glancing up at Fred.

"Yeah, but... He wasn't just nice, he acted like being around you made him nervous. Parkinson looked like she was kind of jealous too," Fred pointed, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. It was as if Draco generally liked Vanessa.

"Just forget about it, Freddie. I would honestly prefer to tell you about all of this later, okay?" Vanessa asked, giving him a pleading look. The Malfoys had been close friends of her aunt's, the Death Eater, who was also good friends with the Black family. Narcissa and her mother had grown up together, so it was obvious she and Draco would too.

Fred nodded and drew her close to him. "Alright, but only because you used the eyes," he replied, kissing her forehead softly.

**-x-**

**D'aw, isn't Freddie such a sweetie? **

**What did you think of this piece? Draco's... nice? o:**

**Review, please!**

**Until next time,**

**AllieWeasleyxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you lovely readers out there!**

**You know what I'm thankful for? J.K. Rowling's brilliant writing skills that invented Fred and George. Not to mention, James and Oliver Phelps' mother for giving birth to such brilliant actors. xD**

**I am also thankful for JoannaAtHogwarts, marin93, iBelonginoz, and BigTimeRushGleek. Thank you (and any others) for reading this fanfiction!**

**This is my Thanksgiving gift to you all! :D**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter, Fred, George, or Hogwarts. Vanessa and the plot line are completely my own.

**-x-**

Vanessa pushed her way through the ring of students, figuring Fred and George had pulled their prank and had gotten caught. "Lemme through," she grumbled, pushing past a few Hufflepuffs. Finally, she arrive at the front and saw Fred and George chatting nonchalantly with Umbridge about the swamp in the corridor.

"One last thing," Fred muttered, his eyes landing on Vanessa in the crowd. The Inquisitorial Squad had begun closing in on the two, George was already in the air on his broom. He pushed his way through the Squad and stopped in front of Vanessa. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment, taking her hand. "I love you, so much," he breathed for the first time, a few peopled wolf-whistling. "You coming with us?" he whispered.

Grinning, Vanessa returned his kiss enthusiastically. "I love you too." She knew her parents would be quite angry to find out she dropped out, but when Dumbledore was back as Headmaster, she would returned. "Of course I'll go," she replied, climbing on the back of his broomstick. Tightening her arms around his waist, she squeezed her eyes shut as he kicked off. It was the first time she had been on a broom, let alone with a second person.

Cheering followed the three out as they sped towards the mountains. Fred slowed slightly once the castle was out of sight. "You don't have to hold on so tight, love," he murmured, glancing behind him. He rested one hand on hers, extremely happy she decided to tag along.

Vanessa kissed his neck softly, loosening her grip ever so slightly. "Are we going to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. It was going to be a long flight to either of those places, but at least they had each other as company.

"The Burrow. Might as well listen to Mum now instead of later. Then we'll probably go to the flat above the store after a few days and get things up and running," Fred informed her, flying ahead of George. "I didn't think you were going to come along. I thought you would stay behind because of school," he confessed, leaning forward to regain speed.

"That isn't a proper education, plus I'd get rather lonesome without you," Vanessa responded, her grip tightening around his waist once more.

They didn't arrive at the Burrow until almost two in the morning. Fred sighed in relief when they landed in the garden. As suspected, Mrs. Weasley was waiting up for them in the kitchen. Fred dragged himself in the house, Vanessa and George following just as slugishly.

"Oh, you three! Get up to bed immediately, we'll talk about this in the morning. Vanessa, darling, you can sleep in Ginny's room tonight," Mrs. Weasley stated, fussing over the three to make sure they were perfectly alright. "You can borrow bed clothes, as well," she added, ushering the three upstairs.

Vanessa dragged herself up the stairs and into Ginny's room. It was bare, minus a few knick-knacks and furniture. A warm looking quilt was spread out on the bed, as well as bed clothes for her. Ignoring the bed clothes, she sat on the bed tiredly. It took her a bit to start pulling off her shoes and Hogwarts uniform. She was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when a soft knock was heard and Fred entered.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, already changed into his maroon bed pants and white tshirt. "I figured you could use some company. I know you probably feel weird sleeping in here so..." he trailed off and shrugged slightly. He turned away so she could change into the bed clothes.

"You figured right," Vanessa replied, the smile obvious in her voice. She pulled on the bed shorts and shrugged off the white button up. Crossing the room, she tugged at the hem of Fred's white shirt. "Ginny's shirt is too small," she murmured as he let her pull his shirt off slowly, her fingers trailing over his warm skin.

"We both know you just want to see me shirtless," he teased, turning around. He leaned down and kissed her softly, letting this one last longer then their most recent ones. After the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore's Army had been discovered, they had found it increasingly harder to steal kisses without Umbridge, Filch, or Filch's cat seeing.

Returning the kiss, Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach his lips. "I love you," she whispered against his lips, feeling slightly deprived of his warm and loving kisses. They no longer risked going into the Room of Requirement for their usual evening escapades, in fact they had hardly broken a rule until Fred and George had decided to leave the school, except for the fireworks.

"I love you too, 'Nessa, I really do," Fred whispered in response, pulling away to look down at her. He pushed her curly hair out of her eyes, smiling. The only light in the room was coming from the cracked drapery over the window. He obliged when she pulled him towards the bed.

"Only to sleep," Vanessa told him seriously, sliding under the warm covers. She slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest comfortably. The last thing she heard before drifting off into a dreamless sleep was Fred chuckling quietly. After what seemed like only an hour of sleep, loud banging on the door and bright lights woke her. "Wha-?" she mumbled, squinting.

George stood at the foot of the bed, fully dressed with a tray of eggs and bacon for both of them. "It's well past noon, lovebirds. Honestly, Fred, I hope you didn't deflower little Vanessa in Ginny's bed. That's rather tacky," he stated loudly, munching on a piece of Fred's bacon.

Vanessa groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. "I could kill you, George," she grumbled, her voice muffled. She let out another groan when George pulled the blanket off of them.

"Rise and shine. We have a busy day working on the shop, and that includes you Vanessa. You decided to come with us, you get to help," George stated cheerily, setting the tray on the nightstand. "I'll get Mum up here. I wonder what she'd think seeing her son half-naked in bed with his girlfr-"

Fred had tossed his pillow at George's face, cutting him off. "We're up, we're up. Now, can you go?" he grumbled, sitting up slightly. He would prefer not to have his mother find them, knowing she'd immediately think the worst. He couldn't wait to get the flat above the store set up so they could move in there and not worry about such things.

When Vanessa sat up as well, George left the room satisfied. "I really could kill him right now," she mumbled, searching around for Ginny's bed shirt. She figured Mrs. Weasley would still come up in a bit to check on them, and it would be much better if Fred wasn't shirtless.

"I thought you said Ginny's shirt didn't fit?" Fred asked, catching his own white shirt before it hit his face. He chuckled when she climbed over him to reach their breakfast. "Honestly, I'm still going with the theory you just wanted to see me shirtless," he teased, plucking a slice of crunchy bacon from his plate.

"Possibly," Vanessa replied winking. She stabbed the scrambled eggs with her fork and lifted them to her mouth. "I just wanted to wear your shirt. Is that just so horrible?" she teased, relishing the taste of Mrs. Weasley's home-cooked breakfast. She desperately hoped they would have enough time for her to take a shower before they headed over the the shop.

Rolling his eyes, Fred grinned fondly at Vanessa. "Yes, because my shirts happen to be so comfortable," he stated after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. He wished they had gotten a bit more to eat at the Muggle cafe they stopped at for dinner, but it had been close to closing to closing time, resulting in a loud rumbling stomach. Finishing the breakfast, he stretched out on the bed, contemplating going back to sleep.

Raising her eyebrows, Vanessa laughed. She set their plates back on the nightstand, her last piece of bacon in her hand. "Freddie, you're quite the lazy man today," she informed him, stretching out next to him with half of her torso resting on his. "We can't have that at all. You have to move some rather heavy boxes today, love," she added.

"Darling, that's what magic is for," Fred responded, taking the last bit of bacon in his mouth from her hand. "Poor you, underaged and all. Looks like you'll be the one working the most," he joked, running his fingers along the side of her thigh.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, fiddling with his fiery hair. "You hardly let me carry a paper bag out of Zonko's, I doubt you'll let me lift oh-so heavy boxes," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

As if on cue, the door opened once more and George poked his head in. "I figured as much," he muttered when the two jumped apart. "Your trunks are downstairs, McGonagall sent them over. Mum wants you two to get them out of the way," he informed them, leaning against the door.

Yawning, Fred stood up and pulled his shirt on. "I'll be back with the trunks," he told Vanessa, bending down to give her his good-morning kiss. He soon disappeared down the hallway with George, giving Vanessa a few moments to herself.

She headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and de-tangle her hair. By the time Fred appeared in the doorway, Vanessa was half-way through brushing her hair. "Can I help you?" she teased when he wrapped his arms around her from behind her. She would never quite get used to the warmth of his arms or the way it seemed they molded together perfectly.

"Oh, I just need to brush my teeth, but it seems as someone is hogging the sink," Fred teased, planting tiny kisses along her neck and shoulder. He adored poking fun at her because she never once got annoyed or over-reacted to the teasing. In his opinion, they were simply the perfect match.

Vanessa laughed, setting her brush off to the side. "Hogging?" she scoffed, turning around in his arms. "I've been here for only six minutes," she added, tapping his nose with her index finger. "Now, hurry it up. I want to get a shower before you and George drag me off to do all of the manual labor," she teased.

"That is two minutes too many," Fred replied, trying to fake a serious face. He retracted his arms so he could brush his teeth.

After kissing his cheek, Vanessa made her way back to Ginny's room to grab some fresh clothes.

"Sirius is dead?" George asked, glancing around the quiet room. The Weasley family (Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Bill), Vanessa, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and a few other Order members sat in the Burrow's living room solemnly. "Is everybody else...?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, sniffing. "All fine, minus a few cuts and bruises. I'll go whip up some tea," she muttered, standing up stiffly. She soon disappeared into the kitchen and they heard dishes rattling around.

Vanessa slid onto the floor next to Fred by the fire, which was slowly dying out. Her hair was tied up out of her face, her eyes darting between the group. Tonks and Ginny were mopping their eyes, and Lupin was staring unseeingly into the fire. The realization finally hit her. Voldemort was back. She had always believed Harry, but now it seemed more real.

A few members of the Order murmured their goodbyes and disapparated. Tonks went to help Mrs. Weasley and Lupin made his way outside to be on his own. Mr. Weasley eventually went into the kitchen as well.

"We should get back to the flat," Fred stated, standing. He helped Vanessa up and began their goodbyes.

"We'll stop by for dinner sometime," Vanessa promised, hugging both Ron and Ginny. She headed into the kitchen, receiving bone-crushing hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley gave them a container of leftovers, before shooing them out.

Vanessa gave Lupin a tight hug, unable to imagine what he was going through. He had just been reunited with his best friend and just as soon got the friendship ripped away. The final goodbyes had finally been said and the three disapparated back to the flat. "G'night, George," she and Fred stated, heading towards their shared room.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, Mr. Hayes quite reluctant, had let Vanessa stay with the Weasley boys on a few conditions. She would return to Hogwarts when the term started to do her seventh year, they would have two dinners together a week, and she kept her job at Flourish and Blotts. Vanessa had quickly accepted, figuring keeping her job would give her something to do while Fred and George were quite busy in the shop.

Fred collapsed on their bed, still in his maroon work suit. He glanced over at Vanessa who began pulling her pajamas and his out of their dresser drawers. "'Nessa," he whined childishly. "I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts," he added, this time serious.

Crossing over to the bed, Vanessa sat by his side. "You know I have to, Freddie," she replied, pushing stray hair out of his eyes. "On the days you have off, you always can visit. Then there's the Holidays," she continued thoughtfully. Not only had she promised her parents, she actually wanted to finish school. Umbridge was clearly gone and she was sure things would be much better.

Sitting up, Fred took her hand in both of his. "It's going to be dangerous now that You-Know-Who has revealed himself. Even at Hogwarts," he murmured, the worry clear in his eyes. If anything happened to Vanessa, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being there to protect her. "Dumbledore seemed extraordinarily weaker after the fight at the Ministry... I'm not sure how safe it's going to be there," he added, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh, Fred. We both know I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I'll be extra careful so you don't have to worry too much," Vanessa promised, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't think I won't be worrying about you as well. You're going to be out here in Diagon Alley with no protective shields like Hogwarts," she added, frowning at the thought.

Fred kissed the top of her head, sighing. "Any day I get off, I'll be there visiting. When you send an owl with the dates of your Hogsmead trips, I'll be waiting right at the gate," he promised. "No need to worry about me, love. I've been taught by some of the best teachers how to defend myself," he added, referring to Lupin and Harry. He reached across the bed to pick up their discarded pajamas.

Vanessa frowned slightly, but gave in. She fiddled with the buttons on his suit jacket, then the ones on the vest underneath. "I honestly don't know why you wear all these wretched button-ups," she grumbled, undoing each button on the crisp, white dress shirt next.

"They make me look older, more mature," Fred teased, shrugging off the three layers lazily. He pulled at Vanessa's sweater and grinned boyishly. They did that each night, memorizing each other's body. Every curve, every muscle... He pulled on his pajama bottoms and joined her under the covers. "Love you," he told her seriously, trailing his fingers along the thin material of her shirt.

"Love you too," Vanessa replied, snuggling up to his chest. She briefly pressed her lips to his before closing her eyes and tightening the blanket around her. Before long, she heard Fred's slow breathing and sighed. Of course he could sleep calmly, whilst she worried about her friends and family.

According to Lila, her mother had escaped the Ministry before she got sent to Azkaban like the others. If it was anything like last time, Vanessa was sure Lila's mother would come for her parents soon enough. Fred was now endangered of being attacked the longer they stayed together.

Sighing, Vanessa kissed Fred's shoulder. "You have no idea how much I truly love you," she mumbled quietly. Soon afterwards, she had finally been able to fall into restless sleep. Everywhere she turned in the dream, she saw one of her friends of family members dead. Soon she saw Fred's broken and bloody body, her aunt's laughter filling her ears.

"'Nessa, wake up," Fred whispered, hovering over her. It was still late and her tossing and turning had disturbed his peaceful rest. "Vanessa, wake up. It was just a dream," he added, shaking her slightly. He was surprised when she shot up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to control her breathing. "Bad dream, just a bad dream," she explained quietly, though it was quite obvious she had been having a nightmare. "I'm alright," she assured Fred, pulling away to examine is face in the faint moon light. "I promise."

Fred kissed her forehead, searching her eyes for any sign of a break down. "You know you can always talk to me," he told her. He adjusted the covers around them, both snuggling back up together in the warm pillows.

Vanessa yawned and rested her head next to his on the soft pillow. "I know that. If something really was bugging me, you'd be the first to know," she promised, pressing her lips to his as a reassurance.

"Merlin's beard!" George groaned, waiting for his twin so they could go down and open up the shop. He groaned again when he heard Vanessa's laughter filtering from the bathroom soon followed by Fred's. He finished his glass of orange juice, fully dressed and ready to get going. The worst part about Vanessa joining them was that Fred was always reluctant to leave in the morning, the best part being she was great at organizing the technical parts of the business and could cook better then either of them.

The bathroom door opened and Fred backed out, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. He was fully dressed, in the same suit as George, but missing his shoes. Sticking his head back into the steam-filled bathroom, he gave Vanessa a long 'goodbye' kiss, for what seemed like the fifth time that morning.

Laughing, Vanessa clutched the towel to her chest, her hair still filled with suds. "Go, go, before George comes back here," she told him, but returned the kiss. She was trying her hardest not to get his suit wet. "I'll be down in a bit," she promised, shoving him out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Relax, George, we still have a bit before Mum and everyone comes. Don't think I didn't hear you and some girl up until all hours of the night last night. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't tell her to stay," Fred stated, smirking at his brother's annoyed look. He slid his shoes on and grabbed a cup of orange juice.

Rolling his eyes, George stowed his wand and opened the door. "Shove off," he muttered, heading out of the flat and down to the large shop. At the moment all was calm and quiet, but soon enough the store would be filled with Hogwarts students and their families that were shopping for supplies, but needed a break.

An hour after opening the shop, it was already crammed with people. Vanessa finally made her way down, dressed in her Muggle clothes. She had taken the day off, with much pleading, since the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all visiting that day. She would, of course, head over to Flourish and Blotts to visit her Grandmother and Lila, but that was because they were going to have supper with her parents back at the flat.

"About time, you're such a girl when it comes to getting ready," Fred teased, joining her at the top of the steps. "Mum's seen you pretty disheveled, I don't understand why you think you need to dress like you're trying to impress her," he added, leaning against the railing.

"Have you already forgotten? My parents are coming 'round for dinner," Vanessa pointed out, looping her arm through his. "Plus, you can't deny you like it when I get all prettied up," she added teasingly, grinning up at the much taller boy.

Smirking, Fred tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I dunno, I believe I like the view I got this morning," he teased, leaning down to kiss her. He groaned slightly when he heard George call his name before his lips could touch hers.

Playfully smacking his shoulder, Vanessa laughed. "Come one, you'll have much time later to do that. Right now, work comes first," she stated, tugging him down the winding stairs. She ducked from a Fanged Frisbee and caught a run-away Pygmy Puff on the way down, shaking her head slightly.

"About time you got down here. Vanessa, if you don't mind putting the Pygmy Puff back in it's cage and going to the back room to deal with the order of Shield Cloaks the Ministry ordered?" George asked, a slightly pleading look in his eyes. "And before you offer to help her, Fred, we need to restock the shelf of Nosebleed Nougat and the shelf of the Daydream Charms," he added quickly as Fred opened his mouth. "Once we get that finished, I suppose you can run off and pretend to help 'Nessa."

Vanessa headed back to the back room after returning the bright pink Pygmy Puff to its cage. She began to box up the Shield Cloaks, ten per box. The Ministry had ordered one hundred the week before, and they were requesting another two hundred this time around. She sealed the boxes by hand, her seventeenth birthday not for a week. It wasn't long before the door opened and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just one week before you no longer have to do manual labor," Fred teased, resting his chin on her shoulder. He planted a few kisses along her shoulder, traveling up to the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Freddie, not here," she whined, pausing with the taping the boxes shut. She honestly didn't want him to stop, but if George or Verity were to walk in, they'd never be left alone during work. When he reached the sensitive spot, she gave in and leaned back against his chest. "If George or Verity..." she began weakly, trying to feebly attempt to stop him.

Fred grinned against the soft skin of her neck. "If Verity walks in, she'll learn to stop flirting with me. If George walks in, he'll get over it," he pointed out, turning her in his arms so he could kiss her lips. It was clear she had finally given in because she slid one hand into his hair, the other fiddled with the buttons on his jacket.

She gasped in surprise when he pushed her back against the wall, but welcomed the support it gave her. At the moment, his fingers worked at the tiny buttons on her white shirt. She groaned when Verity's feeble cough floated from the doorway. "Every time," she grumbled fumbling with the three buttons he managed to get undone.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Hayes..." Verity started, her face practically as red as a strawberry. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here with the others..."

"We'll be right out, Verity," Fred muttered, glancing back at the slightly disheveled Vanessa. He shrugged apologetically and smoothed her hair down. "Later," he promised, kissing her forehead.

Vanessa laughed quietly and fixed his hair, glancing at the retreating form of Verity. "Think she'll finally get the picture to leave you alone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as they headed out after her.

Fred snickered and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "If not, I suppose we could give her yet another show," he teased, before being enveloped in his mother's large hugs. Next he shook hands with his father and hugged Ginny.

**-x-**

**Oh, aren't these two so adorable? c:**

**So, if you please, hit that lovely little review button and tell me your thoughts on these two?**

**Until next time!**

**~AllieWeasleyxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again with yet another part to this. c:**

**Thank you x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x and justsukiya for reading my story!**

**So, for all my readers, how was your Thanksgiving? Mine? Not too great. **

**Well, on with the story of the lovers!~**

**-x-**

"Happy birthday, 'Nessa!" two familiar voices cheered, waking Vanessa at three minutes past midnight. The lights were on and the two were holding three butterbeers. "Wake up!"

Vanessa finally sat up, yawning. "Couldn't this have waited until morning, Freddie?" she moaned, glancing between the twins. She crawled into Fred's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy," she added, her voice muffled in the crook of his neck. She couldn't help but snicker when George muttered something about her not being tired, just wanting to be alone with Fred to 'celebrate'. "Shush, Georgie," she told him.

Fred laughed and set his butterbeer on the night table. "I'm sorry, love, but you are now officially of age. That's a very important age," he told her, sliding his arms around her comfortably. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and yawned, exhausted from a long day at the shop.

"Well, I'm going to leave you crazy kids alone. Be good," George told them attempting his best 'fatherly' voice, but ended up laughing. He set Vanessa's butterbeer next to Fred's before exiting the room.

"Freddie, do I not get a birthday kiss?" Vanessa asked, playfully pouting. She figured as long as it was her birthday, she'd use the excuse to get kisses and whatnot.

Laughing, Fred leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "You get seventeen, since you're turning seventeen," he informed her, meeting her lips for a second kiss, then a third. After making the fourth last longer, the two snuggled back up under the warm blankets. "Better?" he asked, trailing his fingertip along her jawline.

Resting her hand on his chest, Vanessa sighed contentedly. "Much better," she approved, tracing a random pattern along the white button up. "Did you just get in?" she asked, popping out each button.

"Yeah, Mum wanted us to stay a bit longer after dessert to talk about the party at your family's house. Then we got talking to Tonks and Lupin, then afterwards we had to stop and get the butterbeers," he explained, shrugging off the button up. He carelessly dropped it to the ground, before sliding his pants off and pulling on the pajama pants.

"Then, I suppose I should at least take one sip of the butterbeer if you had to stay out so late and get it," she teased, kissing his nose affectionately. "Poor, poor, Freddie," she continued to tease, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Goodnight, love," she whispered quietly.

That morning, they had just enough time to pull on some decent clothes before George warned them the family was going to be there in a few moments. Minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened the bedroom door and cheered 'Happy Birthday!'

The morning went by fast, with a homemade breakfast by her mother an Mrs. Weasley, then lunch rolled around and they left Vanessa with Ginny and Hermione.

"Why wouldn't you all let Fred stay?" Vanessa whined, sitting cross legged in one of the kitchen chairs that was brought into the bedroom. Hermione was behind her, pining up her curls in some elaborate half up, half down hair do. Ginny was in front of her, applying a bit of eye makeup. On the bed was her dress, Ginny and Hermione refusing to let her see what it looked like.

Ginny, who was wearing an emerald green dress, rolled her eyes slightly. It had been quite the hassle to get her brother out of the flat. "Because he'd be too much of a distraction," she informed the older girl, applying a bit of mascara to her eyelashes.

Hermione pinned a red rose clip in the back of Vanessa's hair, sighing in relief. "Plus, from what George told us, we really didn't want to watch you and Fred being sickly sweet," she added on to what Ginny said. She wore a light pink dress, and for once her wild curls were tamed.

Pouting slightly, Vanessa applied a bit of pink chapstick before standing up. It was almost four, surprised it had taken almost four hours to get the three of them ready. "How much was this dress? I'll get money to pa-"

"Hush up and just put the dress on," Ginny told her, unzipping the plastic dress bag to reveal a dark red strapless dress that would go to her knees. "Hermione and I put our money together and got you this dress and shoes. Got a few other things, but those are wrapped up and such," she informed her.

"You didn't have to do this... I have plenty of other dresses," she told the two, but picked up the dress anyway. It was much prettier then any of the other dresses she had, and was quite thankful they had gotten it.

"Go put it on so we aren't late," Hermione told her, ushering her into the bathroom quickly. She passed her the box of black heels, before sliding her own shoes on.

Soon enough, Vanessa apparated the three of them to her parents' house. Walking inside, she wasn't surprised to find it dark. Hermione and Ginny followed her to the drawing room, surprised to find it bare. "Something's wrong," she whispered, flipping on the lights. One the ground, lay her mother and father's limp bodies as well as three Death Eater's. She soon found Lila and her Grandmother's as well in the kitchen.

"Vanessa?" Fred's familiar voice called, entering the kitchen. His face was pale, having seen the sight already. He pulled her into a tight embrace as George and Mr. Weasley entered. "I'm so sorry. Your aunt... She came with the three Death Eaters about ten minutes ago. We tried to find you at the flat but you had already left..." he trailed off, tightening his arms around her.

Her body shook with sobs as she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. He was the only family she had left, and for a moment she had been so terrified that she would have found him gone as well. "Please... Fred, please get me out of here," she whispered, her words hardly understandable from her sobs.

"Dad and I will handle things here," George promised, squeezing Vanessa's shoulder comfortingly. "Tonks got Ginny and Hermione back home," he added quietly.

Fred led Vanessa out of the kitchen and apparated back to the Burrow. He avoided further questions by heading up the stairs to his old room. "'Nessa, love..." he murmured once they were situated on his old bed. He couldn't form words to comfort her.

Vanessa peeled the lovely dress off and quietly pulled on Fred's shirt. "Just hold me," she mumbled quietly, sliding under the covers next to him. It took about an hour of crying into Fred's shoulder before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A week after the funeral, they all went to the Burrow to have a small dinner to celebrate Vanessa's late-birthday. Mrs. Weasley figured it would be better then simply giving her her presents and letting her open them on her own.

As well as the dress and shoes, Hermione had gotten Vanessa a few books by the Muggle author J.R.R. Tolkien, and Ginny had gotten her new earrings. George had gotten her a framed picture of she, Fred, and himself and a book on lame pickup lines with a note that read "So you know the answers to all of them before Fred says them." Tonks had gotten her a nice 'diamond' flower clip. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's presents consisted of mince pies, cozy looking socks, and an old leather journal on the very first wizard war, long before Voldemort (courtesy of Mr. Weasley). Draco had sent her a long letter apologizing for his behavior the year before and a silver necklace with a V charm on it. Ron and Harry had gotten her three package of the Every Flavor Beans as well as a large box of Chocolate Frogs.

Fred had found the presents from Lila, her Grandmother, and her parents and gave them to her after his. His presents consisted of a journal that whatever she wrote in there would send to his own matching journal, and a silver charm bracelet. There was six charms on there. One was of a giraffe, the second of a mini pink Pygmy Puff that she could detach and it grew to normal size, the third a V, the fourth a handmade wooden heart, the fifth an F, and the sixth a tiny version if Pride and Prejudice that enlarged to regular size when detached.

Her mother had gotten her three new outfits, a snow globe that had their favorite winter vacation spot in the Swiss Alps, and the diamond ring that belong to her great grandmother. Her father had gotten her three new books on the History of Magic, a bottle of her favorite perfume, and the matching lotion. Lila had gotten her a silver necklace with an empty, heart-shaped locket. Her grandmother had made her a scarf and matching gloves.

The day before Vanessa was to return to Hogwarts, a month after her birthday, was spent in each other's company. George was nice enough to leave them alone, figuring they could all talk back at the Burrow during supper. They had kept the shop closed for the day, also because Sundays usually weren't too busy.

Vanessa rested her head on Fred's shoulder, reading the Daily Prophet along with him. Their was the section about the muggle bridge collapsing, caused by Death Eaters, and their was also an article on Lucius Malfoy's trial. She frowned slightly at the angry look in Draco's eyes in the picture. "I almost feel bad for them. They have to suffer on behalf of Lucius' mistakes," she muttered as he closed the Prophet.

"He's such an arse he practically deserves it," Fred grumbled in response, tossing the paper onto the table. He leaned back against the cushions on the couch and glanced at Vanessa. "I'm sorry. I forgot, he's your friend and all..." he added, sighing in relief when her slightly angry look melted away.

"I don't want to get in a fight today, so let's drop the Draco subject," she stated, hugging his arm. The thought of sleeping in an empty bed, unable to wake up to Fred's boyish grin depressed her, but she had to finish off her education. Everything had been worked out with Dumbledore and she had taken the NEWTs already.

Fred kissed her forehead and let the subject drop like she wanted. "I know something better you can do with your lips," he teased, winking playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa laughed quietly. "You're so perverted," she teased, stretching out on the couch, her socked feet resting in his lap. She smiled when he laid along next to her, their heads resting on the small throw pillow. Playing with his hair, she kissed his nose. "I love you," she informed him, as if he didn't know that already.

Fred tucked a curl behind her ear affectionately before resting his hand on her hip. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he replied, planting gentle kiss on the top of her head. "But, I have to wait until your Hogsmead trip to hear it again after tomorrow morning," he whined, pouting childishly.

Vanessa nestled her face in the crook of his neck, sighing sadly. "Oh, Freddie," she breathed, planting gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. "You can come to the Quidditch games and sit with me in the stands, plus there's always the secret passages into Hogwarts," she pointed out, lifted her head to offer a tentative smile.

"My dear, you are brilliant. I could surprise you one day!" Fred cheered, musing at the thought of sneaking around Hogwarts to find her. Of course, he would owl Harry and ask to borrow the cloak for a night so he didn't get caught. "And this is exactly why you got Outstanding in every NEWT," he added merrily, ducking his head to give her lips a swift kiss.

"I was thinking more along the lines of I could sneak out to Hogsmead to see you, but being surprised sound even better," Vanessa responded, slipping her arms around his waist. She pouted slightly when he only gave her a swift peck and reached up to kiss him again.

"I swear, if you two love birds aren't decent when I come in..." George called from the outside door much later. He opened the door and made his way to the small living room, rolling his eyes when he entered the kitchen. His twin and Vanessa were lip-locked, Vanessa holding a mayonnaise-covered knife. "Really? I gave you all twelve hours alone and you can't restrain yourselves?"

Vanessa laughed and pulled out of Fred's embrace. "I'm sorry, Georgie, your brother is just too irresistible," she told him, playfully pinching Fred's cheek. She was in the process of making miniature sandwiches for the dinner party when Fred had snuck up after getting ready to go. Their hair was still damp from their shower, Vanessa still dressed in her pajamas. "Will you finish these?" she asked Fred, batting her eyelashes.

George plucked a square tuna salad sandwich from the decorative plate and rolled his eyes. "Freddie just can't refuse that look, 'Nessie, you've got him wrapped around your little finger," he informed her before taking a bite of the small sandwich. After finishing the snack off, he helped Fred make the remaining sandwiches out of kindness and wanting to get to the Burrow on time.

It was Fred's turn to roll his eyes, watching as Vanessa bounded down the hallway. "I am not whipped," he grumbled quietly, wrapping a bit of plastic over the pile of sandwiches. "If anyone is whipped, it's you with trying to get Verity," he added, smirking at his brother. He cast a spell to dry his hair again and laughed when Vanessa jumped on his back.

"Time to go!" Vanessa cheered, now dressed in Muggle jeans, a frilly pink tanktop, leather jacket, and black flats. She tightened her arms around his neck when the three apparated right outside the Burrow. The autumn air got chillier since the sun went down, and she was quite thankful for bringing the jacket. The Burrow often was the same temperature inside as outside during autumn and spring.

George carried the sandwiches inside, getting pulled into a hug by his mother. "The love-birds should be right behind me. Beware, they can't keep their hands off each other," he warned Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, as he sat at the table.

"And that surprises you? George, sometimes you're so thick," Ginny told her brother, glancing up as Fred and Vanessa entered the house giggling with mused hair. "Vanessa, your trunk is in my room. You'll be sharing a room with Hermione and I," she told the elder girl, though she knew Fred would sneak her into his bedroom. Mrs. Weasley couldn't protest, seeing as the two were of age.

"Thanks, Ginny," Vanessa responded, a hint of a smile left on her face. They had all agreed to stay at the Burrow, seeing it easier to all leave and arrive at King's Cross at the same time instead of attempting to meet up.

**-x-**

**So, not really a surprise her birthday was ruin. Oh that vicious aunt of hers!**

**Well, that's it for now! Tell me what you think, please. It's quite sad I haven't got a single review. D:**

**Makes Freddie and Georgie sad as well!**

**Until next time!**

**AllieWeasleyxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to those of you who actually like this enough to continue reading. I've been busy with work and such, that I haven't been able to get on. This is the last of my pre-written stuff, so now they're either going to be shorter or take longer. Who knows, maybe on a day off I'll have a burst of imagination? xD**

**RedRoseMana: Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes, dear little Freddy is whipped. 3 **

**night-star-93: Thank you! Hopefully this next bit will satisfy you. :D**

**Enjoy, lovlies~**

* * *

><p>Fred and Vanessa had gotten up two hours earlier then the rest of the house so they could have more time together. Granted they had stayed up only long enough to get an hour of sleep, but that didn't seem like enough. After thirty minutes of cuddling in the bed, Fred gathered their clothes and pulled her towards the bathroom.<p>

"They're going to hear us," Vanessa whispered as he locked the bathroom door and turned on the warm water. She sat on the edge of the tub as it filled much slower then their one at the flat.

"We're of age, not to mention every one is asleep," he pointed out, kissing her forehead gently. He soon found to white, fluffy towels as well as two wash rags and soap in the usual cabinet. "Plus they can't exactly rush us. All of your things are packed and we can simply charm our hair dry," he added, smiling cheerily.

She dipped her hand in the water, to make sure it was plenty warm enough. "I believe you should have been in Ravenclaw, with a brain like yours," she teased, pulling the shirt over his head. "You think if you had been in Ravenclaw, we would have been dating even longer?" she asked curiously.

He laughed and tossed her shirt onto the counter with his. "I'm not near as intelligent as you," he pointed out, untying the drawstring on her shorts slowly. "But I'm sure we would have been dating long before now, but I regret nothing so far. Except, I wish it had been you I went to the Yule Ball with. Angelina was quite the bore," he added.

Planting a soft kiss on his lips, Vanessa finished unclothing him. "Going to the Yule Ball with you would have been absolutely lovely. I went with Seamus. It wasn't too bad, though he kept going off and dancing with other girls," she stated, remembering that Fred had looked quite handsome that night, but had never had the courage to go up and talk to him. She slid into the bath after Fred, leaning back against his chest.

Fred wrapped his arms around Vanessa in the warm water, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You wore a very pretty lavender dress, right? I remember seeing you sitting alone a lot, but Angelina refused to let me out of her sight," he told her sadly, wishing he had had the courage to tell Angelina to hush up and dance with George. "But, at least I found you with your nose stuck in a book," he teased, laughing.

Vanessa laughed unclipping the charm bracelet before she got it wet. "I still can't believe you were able to work magic like this without anyone's help," she mused, turning slightly so she could see his handsome face. He had stuck by her side in the past month between the funeral, going through her parents' things, or holding her while she sobbed uncontrollably after a nightmare. "Freddie, I love you," she told him seriously.

Leaning forward, Fred rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her familiar perfume. "I love you too, 'Nessie. Always and forever," he promised her quietly, threading his fingers in her dark curls. Seeing her suffer through so much hurt had pained him as well, all he wanted to do was hold her until all of the bad memories left. He couldn't stand the thought of letting her have to deal with it on her own at Hogwarts. Between running the joke shop and her classes, they would hardly be able to see each other.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her eyes stung with tears at the thought of leaving and not knowing when she'd see him again. A few tears slipped down her cheeks before she picked up the soap and wash cloth. "I'll be fine," she promised, running he soapy cloth along his muscular chest slowly, taking her time. She wanted to relish the last chance she had to be with him like that.

"Don't shut me out, 'Nessa. I'm here for you no matter what happens," Fred told her, tilting her chin up slightly to find more tears streaming down her cheeks. "We could get you private lessons so you don't have to leave, or I'm sure Dumbledore will let you in after we've dealt with the rest of your parents things?" he offered, wiping the tears away.

Vanessa shook her head slightly. "No, I've already asked for too much with taking my OWLs, I can live through a few weeks without having you by my side daily," she told him, breathing out a sigh. She finished cleaning the front of him before moving behind him.

Fred trailed his fingers along her smooth legs, frowning slightly. He shivered when she began to massaging his back to release the tension. "I don't think you need a wand to cast spells, you fingers are quite magical," he teased, leaning back into her touch. "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Dad always had a bad back and Mum would give him massages. When I was about ten, I asked to be taught how to 'help Daddy's back feel better'," Vanessa explained, laughing quietly at his joke. She slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back, suppressing a yawn.

Sighing contentedly, Fred laced his fingers with hers. "Time for your cleaning," he announced after a moment of comfortable silence. Turning around, he began to run the soapy cloth along her skin gently, as if she were made of glass. "You'll write to me through the journal, right? It's much faster then by owl," he murmured hopefully.

Smiling, Vanessa held out her left arm for him. "Of course, I'll probably write hourly," she promised, sliding her finger along his jawline. "Especially when I'm not in class," she added thoughtfully.

"Brilliant," Fred responded cheerfully, pausing so she could turn around. When the water cooled, he would turn the shower on to wash their hair. Once finished, he pulled her to his chest once more, both jumping when they heard footsteps. "Let's finish up," he decided, instead of risking any longer. He pulled the plug and let the water drain out of the tub before turning the shower head on.

"It's most likely just Hermione," Vanessa assured him, running her fingers through his hair with the shampoo. "Even if it was your mum, she'll be too busy to lecture us," she added soothingly, letting him wash the shampoo out of his hair when she was satisfied with the amount of soap used.

Fred shrugged his shoulders slightly and washed the last bit of shampoo out of his hair. "I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean she won't lecture me when you're gone," he pointed out, pulling her under the warm waterfall of water with him so he could return the favor and wash her hair.

Vanessa couldn't help but let out a rather girly giggle when he trailed his fingers along the sensitive spots on her neck. "Freddie," she whined, squirming out of his reach when he began to tickle her sides.

"You're no fun," Fred teased, pulling her back under the water to wash the soap from her hair. Once finished, he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Fred! Vanessa! Hurry up, you're not the only ones who need a shower," George called from the other side of the door. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink, mostly from the two whispering as quietly as possible.

Vanessa chuckled and turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her and called, "Be right out, Georgie." She rung her hair out over the tub and watched Fred gather the pile of dirty clothes. "How could you forget our fresh clothes, Freddie?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"My tired brain wasn't working," Fred teased, pulling the door open and leading her back to the room. Once they were inside, he locked that door and playfully pinned her to the messy bed.

Vanessa smiled and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him. "We don't have enough time to fool around," she informed him, her smile falling into a pitiful pout. George took some of the shortest showers, not to mention the rest of the family was beginning to stir.

Fred pouted along with her and sighed. "We should have thought about all of this before agreeing to stay here," he whined, laying on his back next to her. He watched as Vanessa pulled out clean clothes for each of them before charming her hair dry into their usual curls. "'Nessie, you're so pretty," he told her absentmindedly.

Laughing, Vanessa pulled on her Muggle clothing before climbing back into the bed next to him. "Freddie, you're so adorably random," she responded, using her wand to charm his hair dry as well. "Now you and your adorable self need to get dressed," she added, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It's not like George hasn't seen a naked man, we are twins," he pointed out, but pulled on his trousers and black button up. After unlocking the door, Fred stretched out on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "There's still a chance for you to stay here with me instead of returning to Hogwarts," he whispered, giving her a pitiful, pleading look. "Please?"

Tears stung her eyes at his pleadings. "Freddie, please don't do this to me. You know I have to complete school, that's what my parents would want," Vanessa replied, unable to stop the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

Fred kissed her forehead and hushed her. "Alright, love, I understand," he replied, hugging her close to his chest. He absolutely hated watching her cry, especially when it was on his behalf.

At Platform 9 3/4, tearful goodbyes were said. Parents were waving the children on the train or talking to them through the windows.

Vanessa hugged Fred's arm as they walked through the train station, Fred insisting on pushing her trolly. They were the last to go through the barrier, taking their time for a more private goodbye. She savored the feel of his lips, their last real kiss until the Hogsmead trip.

"Vanessa, Fred, the train's about to leave," Nymphadora Tonks announced, sticking her head out of the barrier. Sympathy was etched on her face as she led the two to the large group.

Fred hugged Vanessa close, his chin resting on her head. "I love you, 'Nessie, don't you forget that," he whispered, planting gentle kisses along her cheek and jawline. He wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

After giving his lips a quick peck, Vanessa hugged him tightly. "I love you more, Freddie," she replied, gripping the back of his shirt. Finally, she let Mrs. Weasley usher her onto the train, easily finding the compartment with her four close friends, Anna Reed, Jeanette Kingsley, Seamus Finnigan, and Thomas Kingsley. She waved to Fred and George until they were no longer in sight.

Blonde haired Anna began telling what her summer was like, cuddled up to Thomas. Jeanette had her nose stuck in a new Muggle book, hardly paying any attention.

"Anna, this all sounds lovely, but I have to take care of something real fast," Vanessa announced when she noticed Draco walk by and not stop to talk like he usually would. She pushed her way through the crowded corridor, trying to catch up with her old friend. Finally, she was able to grab his left arm. "Draco! Why didn't you stop to talk?" she asked, frowning when he quickly jerked away from her touch.

"You were busy and... I don't believe you should be around me anymore," Draco replied stiffly, though it obviously pained him to say those words. He had grown to be much taller then her, close to Fred's height. Under his grey eyes were dark circles, and he looked very tired.

Vanessa's frowned deepened. "Draco, we've been around each other since you were born. You can't get rid of me that easily," she responded, rolling her eyes slightly. "Why... Why weren't you at the funeral? Narccissa was, but I didn't see you anywhere," she murmured, the hurt obvious on her face.

"I was there, I just couldn't stay long. Look, Vanessa, I have to go," Draco snapped, pushing through the crowds, leaving her dumbfounded.

A month without Fred seemed like a whole year to Vanessa. With Draco avoiding her, she felt more alone at Hogwarts then ever. Her time was mostly spent in the library reading or writing to Fred through the journal. At that moment, she was reading Pride and Prejudice while waiting for a response from Fred.

"Reading as usual? Honestly, 'Nessie, I figured you'd be off with friends," a voice teased from behind her.

Vanessa immediately grinned at the familiar voice and turned around. "Freddie!" she cheered quietly, throwing her arms around his freckled neck. "Merlin, I've missed you so much," she whispered, pressing her lips to his for a tender, familiar kiss.

Fred cupped her face in his hand, resting his forehead against hers. "This past month has been torture, 'Nessie," he whined, leaning her against the bookshelf. He planted a few more tender kisses on her lips before pulling away to examine every inch of visible skin.

"Relax, love, nobody has harmed me in anyway. Nor have they touched me in a way I would only let you," Vanessa promised, squeezing his hand. She shoved the journal in her bag and slung it around her shoulder. "Come with me," she told him, pulling him out into the stone corridor. She pulled him along the empty corridors, down a familiar route.

A grin crossed Fred's lips when he realized where they were going. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers. They stopped in front of a completely blank, stone wall.

Raising her eyebrows, Vanessa grinned up at him. "Freddie, don't tell me you've grown out of your trouble-making," she teased, squeezing his hand as the elaborate door appeared. "As far as I know, nobody comes here. Harry won't re-form the D.A. and I'm not sure many others even know about it," she added, pushing the door open.

Fred led her inside the room, chuckling when he realized it was set up just like their bedroom at the flat. "Missing home?" he inquired, resting Harry's invisibility cloak on a chair, followed by her back and their cloaks.

"I always miss home. I've been counting down to Hogsmead trips, the Quidditch games I know you can come to, the holidays..." she trailed off and settled herself in the middle of the comfortable bed. "My friends and I have grown apart, there's nothing to talk about. Draco won't even look at me, I think something's up with him. Ginny, Seamus, and I often are around each other, but they're Gryffindor and younger then me," she told him, sighing.

"Well, I'm here until you have to go to class in the morning. Then your Hogsmead trip is only two weeks away. George won't admit it, but he misses having you around. He'll probably come with me and visit," Fred stated, settling himself in the bed next to her. He leaned over her when she lay back into the pillows. "Mum misses you as well. She talks about you as if you're her own daughter," he added, chuckling.

Vanessa smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "And you?" she asked curiously, running her fingers through his fiery hair, down to his shoulders, and to the buttons on his shirt.

Fred kissed her forehead softly, shrugging his shirt off. "I've missed you every waking hour. I hate not having you around, it's like half of my heart left with you," he told her quite seriously. He slowly removed each layer of the Hogwarts uniform from Vanessa's body, searching her eyes for any sign of her wanting him to stop.

"Freddie," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss. She knew they should probably stop, going farther would only make it harder for them to part ways. "I love you," she told him, the rest of their clothes being discarded on the floor.

"I love you too, 'Nessie, always and forever," Fred replied, pulling back to look at her with a serious gaze. "We don't have to... If you're not ready," he added, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Vanessa brushed hair out of his eyes, her other moving to lace her fingers with his. "I want to... I really do," she decided, unable to resist returning his boyish grin. Their lips met again in one of the most passion-filled kisses they had shared.

The few weeks until the Hogsmead trip passed faster then Vanessa had expected. As promised, Fred and George stood right outside the gate waiting for her. She grinned and rushed towards the two, throwing her arms around Fred. "I missed you," she told him as he spun her cheerily.

"You saw him a few weeks ago and practically put a permanent smile on his face... You haven't seen me since you left. I believe I should be the more missed twin," George joked, leaning against the gate with his usual smirk in place. Just like his twin, he wore their work robes and their hair was mused.

Vanessa and Fred both blushed at the mention of their night spent together. "I didn't tell him, I didn't even tell him I came to visit. He just figured it out on his own," Fred mumbled, the tips of his ears almost as red as his hair.

Snickering, George pushed himself off the gate and patted Fred's shoulder. "Honestly, I thought that was why you two had your late nights in the Room of Requirement. I guess you really have been depriving him of his sexual needs," he continued, throughly enjoying his teasing.

"Hush up, Georgie," Vanessa mumbled, her cheeks continuing to burn a bright pink. She wasn't ashamed at all of their deeds, but George's constant teasing was enough to embarrass even the most stoic person. Taking Fred's hand, she tugged him along. "C'mon, let's get a butterbeer," she told the twins cheerily.

Fred nodded in agreement, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "By the way, I missed you too," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Their feet crunched dead leaves and gravel on the way to the Three Broomsticks, George falling in step next to them.

Vanessa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "How have you been, Georgie? Have you decided to stop faking your feelings for Verity and admit the ones you've had for Angelina?" she teased, nudging him playfully. She and Fred always teased him about that since Angelina came to the shop and George had gotten tongue tied.

George rolled his eyes and headed into the pub with them. "I don't have any feelings for her. She's just a friend," he told them defiantly, He picked a seat in the back corner, sitting across from the two love birds.

"He sounds a bit like us after the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. How we kept refusing we had any feeling other then friendship," Fred mused, shedding his jacket and gloves. Even for the beginning of autumn, it was cold outside. He ordered three butterbeers, setting the money in the waiter's palm.

"But the difference between you two and me and Angelina is, we don't have feelings for each other like that," George pointed out, slumping in his seat. He looked exhausted from late nights and extremely early mornings. Since neither of the twins could cook, breakfast and supper were spent at the Burrow.

Sharing a glance with Fred, Vanessa sipped her butterbeer. "Poor, poor, Georgie. So blind to such obvious things," she murmured, shaking her head in disappointment. "I say when the holidays roll around, we invite Angelina over to the flat for supper. I'll make George's favorite and some dessert," she told Fred, who immediately looked as if he agreed.

The two spent the rest of their time in the Hogshead planning the dinner, George occasionally throwing in how it wasn't going to work. George left soon after that so they could have some time alone, which involved them walking the path around the Shrieking Shack, swapping innocent, tender kisses. Saying goodbye was the hardest part, Vanessa unable to keep hold of her tears. Once he was gone, she met up with Anna and Jeanette and headed to the common room.

The train ride back to Kings Cross Station for the holidays seemed to take centuries. Fred hadn't been able to get to Hogwarts since the Hogsmead visit. The shop was filled everyday with parents Christmas shopping. He hardly had a free moment to eat or sleep. They wrote constantly, but it was never enough for either of them.

Fred and George waited with their mother and a few other members of the Order at Platform 9 and 3/4. Impatient as always, Fred couldn't sit still. He would pace, tap his foot, or fidget in his seat.

George glanced at his twin and smirked. "Relax, Gred, she'll get here in one piece," he promised his brother, stretching his legs out. The Hogwarts Express should have been arriving in the next ten minutes, parents and younger siblings swarming the platform.

"I'm trying, Forge," Fred replied, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked off in the distance, grinning when he saw smoke and a purple train heading their way.

Vanessa glanced out the window, jumping up when she realized they would soon be coming to a halt. She pulled her trunk from the rack above Seamus and Anna when they stopped completely. "Have a good holiday!" she told her friends before squeezing her way out onto the platform. "Freddie!" she cheered, dropping her trunk and throwing her arms around his neck.

Fred lifted her feet from the ground, twirling her slightly. "'Nessie, I missed you," he murmured, his grip around her tight. He set her down and pulled away only to examine her. "Beautiful as always," he murmured, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He, honestly, hadn't expected that the shop would have gotten so busy so their last kiss hadn't been long or anything our of the ordinary.

"Poor dears, in all the months Vanessa has been away, you've only seen each other once," Mrs. Weasley murmured when Fred finally released her. She pulled the younger girl into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her cheek.

George, Fred, and Vanessa shared a glance, each trying not to smile. For as far as Mrs. Weasley knew, Fred had stayed home until the Hogsmead trip. "Nice to have you back, 'Nessa. As much as I love mum's food, it's a pain getting up so early just for breakfast," George stated, giving Vanessa a side hug.

"Oh, I'm glad the only thing you missed was my cooking," Vanessa teased, returning to Fred's warm embrace. She kissed his cheek and tightened her arms around Fred's waist. "I love you," she murmured to him quietly, her head resting on his shoulder. Reading the words in the journal were nothing compared to hearing them said.

Fred hugged her close to his chest, extremely happy she was back, even if it was only for a few weeks. "I love you too, 'Nessie," he replied, moving to grab her trunk then lace his fingers with hers. "To the Burrow, mum?" he asked the watery-eyed Mrs. Weasley, who nodded and said, "Yes, we're going to the Ministry to get your father first."

After a sickening pull in their stomach, Vanessa and Fred arrived in Fred and George's old room in the Burrow. "Hm, a whole half hour alone in the house... What ever shall we do?" Fred questioned, laying back on his bed with a grin. He kicked off his shoes and let his jacket fall to the ground, along with the vest.

Vanessa laughed and changed from her Hogwarts uniform into comfortable Muggle clothes. "I vote for snuggling and quite possibly a nap," she replied, crawling onto the bed so she hovered over him. "The bed at Hogwarts felt rather large without my Freddie hogging over half of a bed," she added teasingly, leaning down to kiss his nose playfully, then his lips.

"Hogging the bed?" Fred scoffed before their lips met. When they pulled away, he rolled them over so he had Vanessa pinned to the bed. "My dear, I don't take up that much room," he protested, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "You are the one who uses me as a pillow," he added, trying to fake seriousness.

"Because you get on my side of the bed," Vanessa pointed out, when he moved to settle on his back next to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head next to his on the pillow. "I've missed having you around so much," she whispered, her lips turning down into a frown.

Leaning closer, Fred captured her lips with his, sliding one hand into her soft curls. "I've missed you every moment. You have no idea how glad I am that you're back," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "It gets quite lonely and cold at night without you home. Plus, George finally invited Angelina to dinner on his own. Ever since then, they've been out all night."

"You'll have to prove that first part tonight," Vanessa teased, winking playfully. She trailed her fingers along his jaw softly, entangling them in his hair. "I'm home for the holidays, the next Hogsmead trip is on Valentine's day, then there's the Easter holidays," she told him quietly, trying to keep up their happiness. After Easter, she couldn't think of anything else except Fred having to sneak in and visit.

"I will be there, waiting for you, each time," Fred promised, the two jumping apart when a loud crack sounded and George appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Ah, the love birds," George mused, reclining on his old bed. "I came early to make sure you weren't going at it. Mum and the others should be here any moment," he informed them, tucking his hands behind his head.

Fred sat up slightly so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. "Did you invite Angelina to dinner?" he taunted with a smirk, lacing his fingers with Vanessa's. Any chance he got, Fred chose to joke about the two, his way of revenge after all the taunting George did while they were at Hogwarts.

George rolled his eyes and glanced at the newly reunited couple. "And let her see you two being sickly sweet? Let her watch Ron be miserable because Hermione isn't here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had invited Angelina, but her Quidditch practice was running late that night. She would only be making it to dinner.

"Don't forget, Harry giving Ginny lost puppy looks. He so obviously fancies her," Vanessa mused, resting her head on Fred's shoulder. It was so obvious how jealous Harry got when a guy simply tapped Ginny's shoulder.

"How could I ever forget that?" George asked sarcastically, the three breaking out into laughter. It was just like their nights during the summer, when they stayed up late watching a Muggle tv.

Christmas Eve. Fred and George had to work Christmas Eve because of the last-minute shoppers. It was almost ten at night and they still weren't back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was at the Ministry with her husband. Harry and Ginny were whispering over by the fire while Ron, Tonks and Lupin were outside keeping watch.

Vanessa sat in the window seat, watching snowflakes of all different sizes hit the window and melt. A thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and the journal Fred gave her rested in her lap, pen poised over the cream pages. On the floor below her, sat a pile of freshly wrapped presents for the Weasleys and Harry.

"'Nessa, I'm sure they'll be home any moment," Ginny told her from her seat on the couch. She plucked a bite-sized brownie from the plate from the small plate on the coffee table and stood up, pulling Harry up as well. "Come on, let's go for a walk," she whispered, tugging Harry along by the hand.

Smiling softly, Vanessa tore her gaze from the two and returned to watching the snow fall. The door leading outside opened and closed, and she figured it was simply the two leaving. Moments later, strong arms wrapped around her waist and a body squeezed next to her on the window cushion. "Freddie," she breathed, relaxing back into his chest.

"Evening, love," Fred replied, planting soft kisses on her neck, his lips barely brushing her pale skin. "I missed you all day, I wish you had come to the shop," he whined quietly, his voice slightly muffled. "You and your Muggle wrapping ways," he teased, sighing.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, it was a tradition my mother and I used to do... We'd stay up late and wrap the presents for the family," Vanessa informed him, turning so she could rest her cheek on his chest. "Plus, I thought you two would have gotten finished faster with no distractions," she added, closing her eyes. She pushed the haunting images of her family's limp bodies from her mind and sighed.

Kissing the top of her head, Fred held her close to his chest. "Angelina stopped by so George was distracted the whole time," he stated, absentmindedly twisting one of her curls around his finger. While George and Angelina flirted shamelessly, Fred was running the shop and trying to calm frantic mothers who hadn't bought equal amounts of presents for their children.

Vanessa laughed and glanced over at the kitchen. Angelina and George could be heard whispering and laughing. "Let's go home tonight. I know we told your mum we'd stay tonight since it's Christmas Eve, but I'd rather sleep in our own bed," she whispered, running her fingers along the buttons of his jacket.

"You know, I think I have to agree with you... I'd much rather spend our first Christmas as a couple in our own bed," Fred mused as Vanessa stood and pulled him up. "Plus, I haven't gotten to prove how much I missed you," he added with a playful pout. Every night since she had been back, they stayed at the Burrow well past midnight and ended up too exhausted.

"We can't go without that. I would very much like you to prove how much you missed me, because I'm pretty sure I proved that when you snuck into Hogwarts," Vanessa teased, a smile playing at the edge of her lips when he pinned her between himself and the wall. She stretched up on her toes, her lips barely brushing his, before ducking out from under his arms and towards the door leading to the kitchen.

Fred watched her move towards the door, slightly shocked. "'Nessie, I believe you've hung out with me and George far too much," he observed when she moved out of his grasp once more, this time heading towards the couch. "Only I'm allowed to do such teasing!" he added, winking playfully.

"Only you? Mr. Weasley, I think you should rephrase that sentence," Vanessa replied. She laughed when he pinned her on the couch and began running his fingers along her most sensitive spots, on her stomach and neck. "Freddie!" she managed to gasp out, trying to push his hands away.

"What were you saying, Miss Hayes?" Fred asked, grinning down at her. He wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks before making sure she couldn't wiggle away that time.

Vanessa leaned up to give his lips a tender kiss. "I believe what I meant to say was, I love you, Fred Weasley," she whispered once she had pulled away. She rested one hand on his neck, the other hand moved to hold his.

"Break it up you two, you're still in Mum's house," George stated, snickering. He examined the presents Vanessa had wrapped while they were gone. "Two presents for me? Oh, Vanessa, you shouldn't have," he teased, plopping on the love seat with Angelina.

Fred glanced at his twin and Angelina, an identical smirk spreading across his lips when he saw their hands intertwined. "Is this the time I should start saying 'I told you so'?" he asked the two, laying out on the couch so his head rested in Vanessa's lap.

Angelina rolled her eyes, leaning onto George's chest. "I never denied I had feelings for George. He was just too shy," she pointed out, grinning up at him. "No offense, Fred, but I would have preferred going to the Yule Ball with George."

"You say that like it's a surprise," Fred replied, chuckling. "You should have just gone and danced with George, I could have been talking to 'Nessa," he added, kissing the inside of Vanessa's wrist gently as she played with his hair.

George slid his arms around Angelina's waist, nodding in agreement. "Freddie kept looking in Vanessa's direction all night. What I don't understand is, why didn't you just go find her after the Ball?" he asked his brother, one eyebrow raised.

"Hm, good question. Why didn't you come find me?" Vanessa asked Fred curiously, sliding her fingers through his soft hair. One thing she constantly teased Fred about was how much he cared for how his hair looked. He cared for his hair more then she cared for her own.

"Well, you were always hanging out with Anna, Jeanette, or Seamus when I saw you. Guess you could say I was shy," Fred admitted, sitting up slightly so she could move her legs and lay down next to him. "At Flourish and Blotts, you were alone with nothing to interrupt us," he added thoughtfully.

George snickered and exchanged a glance with Angelina. "He's so romantic," he told her, trying to mimic Vanessa's voice with a dreamy quality to it. His voice came out much like Luna Lovegood's voice instead of Vanessa's, but they all collapsed into fits of laughter.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Fred's waist. "He is very romantic. I'm sure you never threw a picnic for Angelina to ask her on a date," she pointed out, kissing Fred's cheek gently.

"No, ours just kind of... happened," Angelina replied thoughtfully, shrugging slightly. "I dunno, it was still pretty cute. He was fumbling with his words like a little kid," she mused, ruffling George's hair affectionately.

"Now we get to deal with them being all lovey... Wonderful," Fred muttered, sitting up slightly when he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come through the front door. "C'mon, let's go tell mom we're gonna stay at the flat," he told Vanessa, pulling her to her feet and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I kept it PG-13 this time around. xD<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**AllieWeasleyxx**


End file.
